Warriors Song fic!
by SpaztasticHollyleaf1083
Summary: I will be posting what songs i think match the warriors characters! And yes, i know this has been done before!btw i do not own any of these song lyrics bands etc!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people who own computers! I was thinking about random things when i thought of an idea already used before: a warriors Songfic! (for those of you who dont know they are songs that relate to the warriors characters through lyrics, and a great way to get more good music!) i mostly listen to (and will be using) music such as screamo, alternative, techno, acoustic and a few other thinhs like that. so if youre looking for good music and you only like popular music? don't come here! but if you are open to new music here it goes!**

**Okay, to get started i will take suggestions! (and will be throughout these songfic series) so if you wanna hear what a characters song will be, comment on this, and i will try to find a fitting song asap! so, please give me feedback!**

**thanks everyone!**


	2. Squirrelflight

**Hello everyone, firestar111 asked me to do a song about squirrelflight is angry at brambleclaw for befriending Hawkfrost! I though Call Me When Your Sober by Evanescence would be really epic, so here it is! Thanks to Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja for mentioning the song, i had forgot all about it! **

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me_  
_You would be here with me_  
_You want me, come find me_  
_Make up your mind_

_Should have let you fall and lose it all_  
_So maybe you can remember yourself_  
_Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves_  
_And I'm sick of the lie and you're too late_

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me_  
_You would be here with me_  
_You want me, come find me_  
_Make up your mind_

_Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame_  
_Must be exhausting to lose your own game_  
_Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded_  
_You can't play the victim this time and you're too late_

_So don't cry to me, if you loved me_  
_You would be here with me_  
_You want me, come find me_  
_Make up your mind_

_You never call me when you're sober_  
_You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over_  
_How could I have burned paradise?_  
_How could I? You were never mine_

_So don't cry to me, if you loved me_  
_You would be here with me_  
_Don't lie to me, just get your things_  
_I've made up your mind_

**Here is the link: .com/watch?v=43dJpNTuo80**

**Also, i need more suggestions for songs! so please R&R**


	3. Brightheart

**Hello everyone! This one is for firestar111 again, thanks for the support! It is about Brightheart, and what she has been through. I found two good songs for this, one more poplular than the other. Here is one of them.**

_**Stand in the Rain by Superchick**_

_She never slows down._  
_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_  
_She won't turn around_  
_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound_  
_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_  
_She wants to be found_  
_The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_Stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain _

**Here is the link: .com/watch?v=pXt7ccFKuU4**

**This is the other song, its She will be Loved by Maroon 5: .com/watch?v=nIjVuRTm-dc (yes i know it is a weird video!)**

**More ideas i hope? R&R please!**

**ps i dont own these lyrics songs band etc...**


	4. Berrynose and Honeyfern

**I is back! sorry its been so long, i update my other story more. If you haven't checked otu my other story, please do! Anyways here is the chappie**

**This is about Berrynose and Honeyferna nd what they have been through. It is also the theme song to the Titanic... just a lil fact for you there haha :D**

**Thanks Iceshadow911247, firestar111, and Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own these lyrics, this band, or song **

_Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you, I feel you_  
_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

**Here is the link: .com/watch?v=fiy9YBIcoMw******

******Awwww i feel so bad for ****Berrynose! Anyways, please R&R! I take requests :)**  
**  
**


End file.
